Tender Moments
by AnimationFantic
Summary: This is a sweet kind of "Day in a Life" story for Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin will discover that her Lord isn't as cold as everyone thinks. Enjoy! This is my first time writing for this pairing.


Author's Note: This is my first Sesshomaru and Rin fanfiction. I had fun writing it and I think it turned out well. I look forward to your reviews and comments.

* * *

><p>Tender Moments<p>

The day was like any other for Sesshomaru as he and his companions traveled feudal era Japan. His quest for power and his hunt for the deceptively cunning half demon Naraku seemed one in the same. His drive to kill him only intensified after his attack on Rin sometime ago when he used Kohaku the demon slayer Sango's younger brother in an attempt to take her life. His need to protect her had only grown stronger as she aged. Now at fourteen his excited and explorative little girl has started to calm down, much to Jaken's happiness. Sesshomaru felt that he should visit his home in the mountains. This time would be more enjoyable than his last visit to his castle in the sky. Perhaps he would ask Rin if she would like to accompany him to the castle this time. He knew she enjoyed her time spent with Inuyasha and his friends while under there protection. He looked behind him to see his girl making yet another wreath from the flowers she had found that morning; his dragon was becoming quite festive, as she tied them to his reins.

"Rin" he said in usual monotone voice.

At the sound of his voice she gave him her full attention.

"Yes, my Lord" she said.

"I will be returning to my castle in the morning, will you be accompanying your Lord" he asked.

"Yes, my Lord, I would love to see your home again. Will I be permitted to explore?" she asked. Her face and body clearly indicating her level of excitement.

Sesshomaru answered, "You will, however it would please me if you would come to me when you wish to explore and if I cannot be found Jaken will accompany you, won't you Jaken."

"Yes, my Lord" he said in defeated tone.

"Rin, do you require food" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes, my Lord, if it's not too much trouble" she answered.

With that he continued walking. To pass the time Rin began using the wreaths she'd made as rings to throw onto Jaken's staff has he walked she was enjoying her game until Jaken's patience finally wore thin, and not so kindly asked her to stop. Rin giggled at the fit Jaken was throwing. Her laugh brought a slight grin to Sesshomaru's face; he knew Jaken had been waiting so long to scold her for fear of what would happen if did. Fortunately, Rin had not been upset, but amused at Jaken's antics. They later arrived at a river that seemed to be

teaming with fish. Rin jumped from Ah-Un and went into one of the saddle bags that hung off his back to retrieve one of her old kimonos that she had out grown. While she changed

Sesshomaru settled himself against a nearby tree and began his usual mediation.

"Come Master Jaken you can help me fish" she said after she finished changing. Jaken grumpily followed Rin to the river bank.

"Alright Master Jaken scare the fish toward to me" Rin exclaimed. Jaken did as he was told and scared the fish toward her by stomping is small feet on the river bottom, Rin caught the fish bare handed and threw them on the river bank after she plucked them the water. Once she thought she had enough she wadded back to the shore.

"Your skills have improved Rin" Sesshomaru praised.

"Thank you, my Lord. The fish are still a little hard to grasp, but it should get easier when I'm older and my hands are a little bigger" Rin said.

"Rin, you should not change in front of a grown male," Sesshomaru said

"Why," Rin asked.

"You are getting older; you will be a woman soon. It is not proper for you to be seen by me." Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice.

She sighed, "I don't think I want to be a woman my Lord," she said

"It is not something you can stop Rin." Sesshomaru explained

After she finished getting dressed and drying her hair as best she could she came and sat between his legs.

"I know my Lord, but when I become a woman you will have to send me away to be someone's wife," Rin exclaimed sadly.

To soothe her he stroked her hair. This fact had not occurred to him. Humans aged differently than demons. Time was passing so quickly for her and soon she would not be the little girl he cared for. Soon she would be a woman with all the beauty and grace that came with it. Looking at her now, he could already see nature turning her into a creature that would be as beautiful as the flowers she picked for him.

"I will not send you away from my side; you may leave when you wish," Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you, my Lord, then with your permission I wish to stay by your side," Rin said happily.

"You have it," Sesshomaru said.

"I'm going to make the fish now. I will also cook some of it for you as well," Rin said happily.

With Jaken's assistance Rin collected the wood she needed to get a fire started. She patiently watched the fire while the fish cooked liking the way the flames seemed to dance in front of her

eyes. Once the fish finished cooking she gave the first to her Lord, which he accepted wordlessly. The trio ate in relative silence until Jaken in his haste to fill his belly burnt his mouth and tongue on the hot fish. Sesshomaru once more heard that laugh he had grown quite fond of over the years. Yes, he would keep her if is to be mate and wife to anyone it would be him.

Rin's voice once again cut through his line of thinking.

"My Lord, I am going to swim and bathe in the river before the sunsets," Rin said.

He nodded to her to show he had heard her and watched as she stripped to her undergarments and proceed back to the river. He knew he shouldn't but he wanted to join her all these years he had denied himself female interaction on just about any level now here was one he wanted to be with and he knew she desired the same. With his mind made up he disrobed till he was in his fundoshi and walked into the river. When Rin came up from beneath the water after washing her hair did not see her Lord on the shore.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she called

"I am here," he said

When she turned around and found him disrobed she adverted her gaze out of respect for his station.

"You may look upon me Rin," he said

Since she had not seen a nearly naked man before curiosity quickly took over. She studied his form and how it differed from her own. She could see the hard muscles that were beneath his skin and how his skin was lighter than hers yet they spent just about the same amount time in the sun. Without thinking she put her small hand on his chest, she didn't expect him to feel as soft as he did. Before she could continue further Sesshomaru covered her hand his him and stepped closer to her seeing no fear in her eyes he bent down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Rin was surprised by her Lord's actions for he had never acted this way this before, but she enjoyed this new level of attention. After the kiss he hugged her to him and buried his face in her neck taking in her scent. Even though Rin did not understand this change in her Lord she clung to him as he did her. When he let go enough to run his hand down her face, she leaned in to kiss him again he followed her lead and deepen the kiss. Before things could get to carried away he stopped and looked at her again.

"My Lord, why did you stop, do you not care for me," Rin said slightly upset.

"I care deeply for you Rin, but you are young," Sesshomaru said.

"I love you, my Lord and I like the way you make me feel, so why do we have to stop?"

Rin asked curiously.

Sesshomaru knew he may have made a mistake in giving into his desire to be physically close to her, but he had tried to keep it as innocent as possible at least until she was older. He realized that she was not use to having discipline or self control for that matter. She enjoyed nature and life in general as much she wanted and he rarely told her "no", a failing on his part he would have to correct. He did not regret what they had done; she wanted his attention more than he thought she would and that thought alone pleased him.

"I promise you Rin in three years' time you will be mine. You said you would stay by my side and you will as my wife and mate," Sesshomaru pledged.

"Ok, my Lord I will wait," Rin said as she hugged him. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and walked out of the water. They helped each other dry off and redressed in dry clothes. Once they finished Sesshomaru settled himself against a tree with Rin curled up in his lap with a blanket covering them.

"The full moon is really beautiful tonight. Don't you think so, my Lord?" Rin asked sleepily

"It is," Sesshomaru responded as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Go to sleep, we start again for the castle in the morning," he said as he placed small kisses on her neck.

"Yes, my Lord," she said quietly already falling asleep.

With Rin now asleep Sesshomaru could think about what had transpired between them. He knew he had never felt like this before the emotions that were overtaking him felt strange yet gave him a similar feeling to the one he felt when he was in battle killing. Is this what love feels like he questioned, to care for someone so completely? He looked down at the small young girl in his arms and knew he would have to give himself over to these feeling if he wanted to keep her and he wanted to keep her for himself forever. For he was a demon and they are selfish by nature.


End file.
